A Flower Without Sunshine is Doomed to Die
by qnon
Summary: How do you really live, with nothing to keep you going? (A/N: Chapters get progressively longer.)
1. The Flower

He started walking. He wasn't sure where, of course, but he had to go somewhere. He was bored, and this is what happened when he was bored.

He had friends he could be hanging out with, but...no. Not friends. Allies. That's a better word for them. Most who seen him had feared him. An almost 6 foot-frame, well-built, with a chilling air surrounding him. His amethyst-like eyes were especially offsetting to anyone who dared look into them. And to wrap it all up a sickly sweet; almost knowing smile was ever present on his round face.

So he found himself, like most days when he wasn't busy with politics or some other business, walking. Today was a special one, he went farther than usual. Usually he would've stopped at the little woods by his home, but now he was brushing past the shrubs and trees within them.

Eventually, a small stream layed itself out before him and he decided to rest for a while. He layed down next to it and let the lull of the water calm him. If anyone tried to reach him today, and he doubted anyone would, they'd be greeted with his simple answering tone set on his house phone. As he layed there, a light drowsiness began to accompany the calm, until eventually he drifted off.

**This is my first writing, and its really just practice. I may continue it though.**


	2. A Walk

It was like any normal day off for the young Frenchman. Francis was relaxing at his home, a glass of wine held casually in his right hand. He was gazing at the sky on the balcony of his home, the wind singing in his ears. _Maybe I should take a walk...I'd rather experience today's beauty firsthand! _He smiled to himself and headed inside to change into more appropriate clothes.

After having that taken care of, he left his home and locked the door in line with his usual routine. The air outside was chilly, and nipped at his exposed nose and ears. It bothered him slightly, but nonetheless he walked on, gazing around him carelessly. _I wonder if anyone is up for a chat with me...Maybe I could even take them home with me and have a little fun~ _He smiled to himself at the thought, walking on for another few mindless moments.

Suddenly his reverie was interrupted by a lack of sunshine in his eyes, and he looked up to see an expanse of trees before him.

"Euh..?" He wondered aloud. _How did I get to a little forest? I was just in the city...Ah well, it'd make a nice place to gaze through~_

Giving a gracious grin Francis headed into the little wood, humming softly a familiar tune to himself.

* * *

**I meant to make this chapter longer but I failed. I've been writing it over the past few days too ^^; Hopefully I'll get used to writing eventually.**


	3. Carelessness

Francis stepped carefully through the forest, broken leaves and twigs crunching softly beneath his feet. There was little sound, other than an occasional rustle from small animals in the foliage or the sweet songs of small birds. It was quite pleasant, and Francis was happy to have found the small haven. He still had little idea of where exactly he was headed, but he didn't care. He was experiencing the very beauty he had come for, and that was all that mattered to him.

Strolling through the woods, a little stream came to his attention. _How pretty! I wonder how much time I have until dark... _He swiftly pulled up his wrist to check his watch.

_5:43, eh? I have time to follow it~ _He mused, taking watchful steps around the babbling little creek. He walked along that way for quite a while, looking around wistfully at his surroundings and the arching dome of sky above him.

Eventually, his eyes caught the sight of a large figure laying on the ground downstream. _Is that...a person? What are they doing all alone out here, let alone asleep? Or are they even asleep at all..? _Sudden worry had him sprinting down the creek side towards the mysterious lump. As he drew closer, however, the large sleeping figure became easier and easier to recognize...

_Russia...?_

* * *

"What are you even doing out here..?" He mused softly to himself. Russia, or as he would be called if he were human, Ivan, was still asleep. Though he was curious as to why he was here, Francis wasn't very enthusiastic about waking..._him_.

The huge nation in front of him frightened quite a vast number of people. Including Francis himself.

A history of war and bloodshed had left Ivan mentally cracked as well as incredibly powerful. Apart from that, he had a childish cruelty and creepy tendencies...

Francis shuddered to himself.

_I'm sure he's fine...I'll just take my leave now..._He turned to leave, a little too carelessly apparently; as he stepped on a large and slippery rock resting near the creek.

"A-AH-!"

_Splash!_


	4. Help

_Tch...My clothes are ruined...and- "_AH!_" _A sudden pain in his left ankle shot up through his leg. His first instinct was to reach down and inspect it, but he preferred the idea of _not _moving currently.

_Ow...Did I break my ankle!? What a great walk this turned out to be..._He sulked silently, gritting his teeth at the pain. And to think he had simply stepped on a rock... In this unfortunately short (for Francis anyway) moment of self-pity, he failed to notice Ivan open his eyes.

_Rustle. _

"What?" _Oh no..."_EEP!_" _A strong hand wrapped around his other leg right as his eyes widened in realization. How could he forget that Russia was behind him? Then again, his ankle still hurt quite a bit. And it seemed to be swelling already...

Francis slowly turned back towards the other, trying not to look as if he had just injured himself. In this situation, of course any help was welcomed...Just not any from Russia. He would admit, quite shamefully, that he hadn't had much interaction with Russia. None of the nations had, really. At least not enough to really get to know him. But that wasn't important right now, as that same tall and scary Russian currently had a hold of his right foot.

"_Privyet_ France!" He smiled, acting as if this situation was completely normal. For him, maybe it was...

"_B-Bonjour_ Russia...How are you today?" He tried to manage a smile, but it came out quite shaky. _Please let me go, Please let me go, Please let me go..._

_"_Did you hurt yourself? Your ankle is swollen and you are all wet._" _Ivan said, gesturing at him. Despite his words, Ivan didn't look worried at all; he had a light smile on his face and it seemed un-phased, as usual. Before Francis could answer, though, he felt the ground let go of him and the air take flow around him instead, as strong arms lifted him up from his low position. _Oh no. "_R-Russia!"

"I'll help you get better~!" Ivan said, holding Francis firmly in his arms. He stood up effortlessly and began strolling back towards his home, humming innocently with a terrified (and vulnerable) Frenchman in his arms.

_Oh mon dieu..._

_-_  
**No, Francis did not really break his ankle. He is merely overreacting to a sprain. And yes, writing injury scenes are incredibly hard for writers with no previous experience. Though I guess you didn't ask that.**


	5. Company

Currently, Francis was seated on a large firm couch, positioned in the middle of the large room he was now in. Just a few moments ago, he and Ivan had arrived at the latter's home, and promptly Ivan had left to get something, leaving Francis alone.

In this large room, many Russian paintings lined the walls, yet they were old and faded. Matryoshka and other little decorations were placed here and there, but they too weren't in the best condition. Francis knew Ivan wasn't much one for cleaning, but weren't these paintings and such of any worth to him? It was quite a large house for just one to care for, but still...

His thoughts were interrupted when Ivan re-entered the room, a roll of old bandages and some towels and clothes in his arms.

"I brought everything~!" He smiled, speaking in a sing-song voice. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Francis, who was still quite damp from his little accident. Falling in the creek, that is.

"_M-Merci._ I'll go change and then we can take care of my ankle, a-alright?" Ivan responded with a happy nod and Francis limped to the bathroom, that of which Ivan had directed him to. He was extremely relieved to be out of his wet and cold clothes, but the ones Ivan had given him were...Well, Ivan's. Meaning they were large and baggy. _And so out of fashion... _

Francis grudgingly walked back to the living room, where Ivan sat on the big firm couch as if he had never left. Taking his seat next to Ivan again, he noticed his previous seat was wet from where he had sat, causing him to move over closer to Ivan. A little too close for his taste, but Ivan didn't seem to want to move anytime soon. In fact, Ivan seemed to be a little too happy with the sudden closeness. Francis didn't want to think about that though, so he moved it to the back of his mind and addressed the current situation.

"I can put the bandages on now, Russia..."

But Russia wasn't going to allow that, as he shook his head and stood up. With a smile, he said, "I'll put them on for you, France~ Here!"

"N-Non Russia, it's-" Russia crouched down in front of him and pushed up Francis's pant leg, interrupting him again; just like the last time Francis had tried to object to him. He held his ankle in a surprisingly soft manner, wrapping the gauze around carefully.

_He's actually being nice..._

"There! All done~" Ivan chirped, smiling again. He stood and gathered up the extra gauze, running it back to wherever it came from and hurrying back to plop down next to Francis.

"_Merci_ Russia...That was very nice of you.." Francis spoke almost with uncertainly, but he added a small crooked smile at the end to try and express his gratitude. "I think I can make it home now, alright?"

Francis stood to leave but froze when he spotted Ivan's expression. His eyes looked pleading and he was actually frowning. Then he spoke, in a voice rarely heard from him.

"P-Please don't go France! I...I want you to stay here and make sure your leg is okay~!" He smiled again after he was done speaking, but it seemed forced. Francis noticed this, and despite every inch of his brain screaming to just run already, he didn't. Instead, he nodded his head and gave a soft "Okay" in reluctant agreement.

In response. Ivan's rounder face lit up like a like a little candle. France found it quite adorable, but he would never admit that.

"Spasibo France!" Ivan jumped up and hugged him tightly, earning a jump and a yelp from the other. He let go only to smile down at him and grab his hand, walking him away from the living room and to down a dusty hallway.

"W-Where are we going?"

"You'll see~!" Replied Ivan excitedly, leading him only further into the old house.

_What have I gotten myself into...?_


	6. Surprise

**Quick note: The title of this fanfiction is taken from a line in the Vocaloid song "Paper Plane" By Kagamine Rin and Len**. **Although this story is inspired by that line, the story in that song is very different from this one. I still suggest you watch it, though!  
**

* * *

The hallway Francis was currently being led down was no different from the rest of the house; there were dust bunnies on the floor and the paint on the walls seemed to be chipping in the slightest. Francis considered mentioning the lack of cleanliness to Ivan, but held his tongue in fear of seeing Ivan's more...scary side. He never seemed to take criticism well.

They soon reached the end of the hallway, and to the left was a door that looked like it had actually been used within the last hundred years. Ivan looked pretty anxious to get inside, and made it apparent when he turned to Francis and hurriedly had him close his eyes. Obeying, Francis closed them, and immediately after he did so, heard the door open with a soft creaking sound.

Ivan ushered him inside swiftly and shut the door, moving in front of Francis. He softly told him to open his eyes, and when he did, Francis's eyes widened at the brightness of the room. Not necessarily the lighting, but the atmosphere created from all the wonderful flowers lining the walls and sitting on tables and window sills. It was mostly sunflowers, but there were a few others; Francis noted, as he looked around the room. Poppies, daffodils, daisies, but none Francis couldn't name. Eventually his eyes met with Ivan's again, and the other looked overly pleased with his reaction.

"You like it, da?" He smiled happily and gestured behind him.

"It's beautiful...I didn't know you had such an interest in gardening." Francis managed to get out. The sunflowers were no surprise; everyone knew about Ivan's affection for them. But the fact that he had a whole garden with a variety of flowers hidden away within his home was quite surprising.

_There are even a few roses..._

"Thank you, Francis! E-Er, France..." Ivan flustered at the mistake, becoming red in the face. The countries preferred to use their human names only with actual humans or with people whom they very close to. So obviously Ivan would get flustered. And it was understandable why Francis was not only surprised at this, but a little...uncomfortable? Not necessarily...Almost flattered, actually. But also a little fearful of why _Ivan_ of all people would call him that, and then proceed to blush about it. Not wanting to stir up any trouble with it, Francis ignored the little slip-up and tried to continue things as normal.

"You're welcome, Russia...It's getting pretty late, _oui?_ I'm getting tired.." He yawned, wondering if Ivan intended to make him stay the night as well. It really wasn't that late, only a little past 8:00, but staying around here was still giving him the creeps and he was eager to get home.

"O-Okay! You can sleep on the couch or in bed with m-"

"The couch is fine." Francis interjected quickly. He ignored the slight look of disappointment on Ivan's face and started limping back down the dusty hallway to the living room, Ivan following soon after.

"Goodnight France!" Called Ivan happily. He went upstairs after, heavy feet plunking on them loudly. Thus leaving Francis all alone on the firm couch he had been dropped on when he first came here. He had been supplied with a few blankets and a fluffy pillow, but the couch was still uncomfortable. He was more worried about his ankle though, and how long it would be until he got out of here. Ivan was acting quite strange, or...more strange than usual. And the Frenchman had a sneaking fear that Ivan wouldn't be friendly forever. Either way, he needed his beauty sleep. He turned over and pulled the blankets over his head, eventually drifting off to the creepy silence.

The huge house got quite cold at night, so when Francis awoke a few hours later to something large and warm snuggling up to him, he welcomed it. And with the added comfort, he drifted back to sleep soundly and quickly.


	7. Promise

The living room windows let in bright white rays, almost as if they were coming straight from the winter sun. It was only autumn now, but winter was fast approaching and it was already quite cold outside. The house stayed relatively quiet but it wasn't quite peaceful, and the rays snaking their way in through the window weren't helping in the slightest.

These bright autumn rays were shining right into Francis's eyes, annoying him to the point of waking. He fluttered his eyes open and stretched, but strangely enough his leg bumped something. _Hm? I don't remember sleeping with anyone last night... _Curious as to what exactly was going on, a half-asleep Francis sat up and looked down at the couch to see Ivan laying to his left, sound asleep and arms wrapped firmly around Francis's torso.

Francis froze and tried to keep himself from screaming, but frankly it was taking quite a lot of willpower.

"R-Russia! Wake up!" He shook him hurriedly, trying to pry his arms off with little success.

"Nnn...Francis?" Ivan slurred out, barely opening his round violet eyes. Francis blushed at the use of his human name again, but like before he tried to ignore it.

"Russia, why aren't you in your own bed?" Ivan let go of Francis and sat up to stretch, raising his arms over his head in a tired yawn. After receiving no comment from Francis, he put his arms back down; turning back to him and answering warmly.

"I had a nightmare." Despite what had just came out of his mouth, he was smiling again. Though of course it was no genuine smile, just another that looked as if he simply wanted to _trick_ you into thinking he was happy. "I got scared so I came down here with you~!"

_As if a bad dream would really scare Russia enough to-_...Francis stopped himself. As a nation, he knew the terrible things that they had to go through...Terrible years of war started to seem endless after a a few, it scarred anyone who had to endure it forever. Watching hundreds of your own people die, and in return seeing others be killed... All the nations had experienced the pain really, but Ivan had taken it particularly hard. Russia had so much war and bloodshed that its surprising he's as sane as he is. He cracked from the wars, apparently unable to take it like the others could. So bad dreams were to be expected, and most likely some that were quite gruesome...

Francis shivered. He didn't want to think of Ivan's past, knowing how much the poor man had been through. He knew how Ivan must have felt at times...Maybe he shouldn't be so...distant from him. Overcoming his fear of the larger nation would take a while, but friendship could be a good start.

"I see...You're feeling better now, _oui_?" Francis gave a genuine smile at the thought of talking to Ivan without things becoming strange.

"_Da_, I am. _Spasibo_!" Giggling, Ivan lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Francis blushed at the sudden action, but hugged back nonetheless. _He can be such a softie sometimes...It's pretty cute~! _The thought came unexpectedly, but it made him smile a little. After Ivan made it clear he wasn't pulling away first, Francis gently pushed him away, clearing his throat.

"I think I'll head home now, Russia. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome..." Smiling nervously, he got up off the couch and started edging towards the door.

"Aw, already?" He almost pouted, and the sad look he had on his face yesterday made a reappearance. Francis cringed at it. He just wanted to get home without distractions and...Ivan. Both being the same thing.

"_Oui_, I already stayed a full night! I'll...visit, okay?" He barely wanted to give his word on returning, but he knew it would win Ivan over. He was supposed to get to know Ivan better anyway, right? He had promised himself...

"You'll visit? Really!? _Spasibo_! Come soon, _da_?" Another smile lit up his face and he ran over and hugged Francis again, obviously grateful. After all, he didn't know if he could take much more of this loneliness...

Once a great home full of many nations, his large mansion was now empty with just him to speak of. Everyone had left, one by one. Even his sisters had left him, no longer dependent on their dear brother. Being a great country, Russia did not need people in his home to help with war or money and such. But being a weak man in terms of emotion, he did indeed need others for himself.

Ivan snapped out of his little thought process, looking up as Francis half-limped over to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked out, before pulling is head back in to say goodbye. "_Au revoir_, Russia."

_"Do Svidaneya,_ Francis!" Ivan giggled as an idea came to him. He ran over to Francis, grabbing his's cheeks suddenly. He kissed him sweetly and quickly on the lips, before pushing him out the door, shutting it with a thunk.


	8. Friends

Francis stood stunned outside of the large home, the breeze of fall carrying cold air onto his exposed skin. The wind was making his shoulder-length hair fly into his face in large, wispy strands, but he ignored them. He simply stood there, with a kind of blank, shocked look. Eventually the cold started to become noticeable, and he slowly pieced together the puzzle that was the scene that had just occurred.

_Russia kissed me..._Kissed_ me..._ A blush started to form on his cheeks, matching the red of his cold nose. He wasn't quite sure how to process the information. He had heard that Russia kissed people to greet them, or to welcome them. Russia had tried to do it do most of the countries actually, but he always got pushed away before his "welcome" was accepted. _This_, was different though. It hadn't simply been a quick welcome kiss, Russia had held it for just a few seconds before shoving him away. And it was_ sweet_. Francis wasn't even sure he had been kissed with that much feeling before, and this one had only been trice.

_He couldn't really like me, could he? Non...Russia rarely even talks with me. _But still he was confused about it all. Russia hadn't done it without reason...and he wasn't going to let this pass by without _some_ explanation. Turning back around swiftly, Francis rapped the large oak door repeatedly. After knocking for a few seconds with no answer, he frowned in realization. Obviously Ivan wasn't going to answer, because he knew exactly who it was, and what he wanted. He had shoved Francis out in an attempt to avoid embarrassment and questioning. _Well, I am going to talk to him whether he wants me to or not! If love is involved, France needs to know all about it~! _With that, he reached for the door handle with a determined smile spread over his face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Ivan wasn't having such a good time. At first he had been happy as a lark, getting his first kiss from the one he had thought so beautiful when he "saved" him yesterday. Ivan had always thought Francis was beautiful, but yesterday he seemed to give off a different look. Ivan thought of him like a ray of sunshine. _His _sunshine. The saving light that would get him out of this lonely rut. After everyone had left him, Ivan's home had become empty and he didn't have the heart to take care of it anymore. he was practically insane, and his life wasn't getting any better. How was he supposed to live with nothing to keep him alive?

Francis. The one he had just kissed and shoved away. His only chance at salvation, and now he was gone. _What an idiot I am..._Thought Ivan.

Until, he heard knocking. Ivan swiftly returned to the door and locked it. He knew who it was, and he didn't want him getting back in. How embarrassing would it be for him to come back in now...As much as Ivan wanted Francis to come back, he had ruined it.

"_Merde_! Its locked..." The smile on his face was replaced by a look of frustration. Then, an idea. A quite stupid one, but an idea nonetheless. Being a nation, his healing process was sped up just a little, and his ankle had healed overnight. So in a final attempt to get in, he stepped back a few feet before running straight at the old door. Unfortunately enough for him, the clichés of an old cartoon are never to fail. As soon as he was about to ram into it, the door opened to reveal a quite flustered looking Ivan, but his face then changed into one of surprise and realization when he saw Francis barreling towards him.

And when Francis saw Ivan, the look was mirrored.

Eyes wide with panic and his arms flailing, Francis attempted to stop himself, but the effort was obviously wasted. With an echoing "thump!" Francis collided with Ivan and ended up on top of him on the floor. Francis blushed and quickly tried to get up, but Ivan, who blushed twice as hard, pulled him back down.

"Francis..I-I, eh...Please stay." He stared up at him with a pleading look; nothing else seemed to show on his face other than the blush.

Francis meanwhile, became too nervous to ask about the kiss anymore. He, the country of love, was nervous about a little kiss? Well, it had been from Ivan...But that shouldn't have made a difference. His mind reverted to the question at hand, and he wasn't sure what to say. Every time he attempted to leave, Ivan was trying to pull him right back. Was he really that lonely? If Ivan wasn't so close Francis would have sighed.

"Fine, Russia. I'll stay." _But I wonder for how long..._

Instead of answering, Ivan hugged him in response. The hug stayed a little too long, but eventually he let go and the two stood up together. Unsure of what to do now, an awkward moment of silence fell over them. Unable to take much of it all, Francis eagerly broke the ice.

"Russia, why don't I run out to the store real quick and get us some refreshments? I'll be back before the afternoon ends." He smiled at the opportunity to get some actual drinks into the place. It seemed to be completely void of any wine, and that just wouldn't do.

"I'll come with you~" He smiled too, but as per usual with Ivan it wasn't in the same way. Francis should've expected the reply, and so with an almost warm smile he nodded. Ivan grabbed Francis's hand tightly and walked him out the door.


End file.
